It is often desirable to substantially eliminate exposed flag halyards, especially while a flag is flying from a flagpole. There are flagpole assemblies in which the halyard remains substantially concealed from view but allows the flag to be raised and lowered. The flagpole assembly includes a hollow pole mounted at its base to a support. A first end of a halyard is connected to a winch. The winch is typically mounted near the base of the pole. The halyard passes through the hollow pole and out an exit opening at the pole tip.
Paying out the halyard from the winch causes the flag to lower as the length of the halyard extending from the exit opening in the hollow pole increases. The halyard is retracted by winding the halyard onto the winch. If the halyard has a flag attached to it, the flag is raised by this operation. If not, substantially the entire halyard is housed within the hollow pole or on the halyard winch.
A primary advantage of this design is that it simplifies raising and lowering of a flag while keeping the halyard substantially concealed. Keeping the halyard substantially concealed reduces deterioration of the halyard by preventing its exposure to the elements. It also eliminates problems caused by tangled halyards and flags.